


The Hunters and the Hunted

by TheSiren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Boba is a cocky bastard, Choking, Creampie, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Face Slapping, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Multiple creampie, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Paz is an asshole, Physical Abuse, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/TheSiren
Summary: You managed to escape from your abuser, only for him to send the three deadliest Mandalorians in the galaxy to bring you back. Will they turn you in?
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, Paz Vizsla/Original Female Character(s), Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	1. Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please heed this warning for chapter 1! There isn’t graphic depictions of violence but there is a touch of physical abuse. Please let me know if I missed any tags! Porn is chapter 2! 
> 
> Also, WHO IS SHE? I wrote porn WITH PLOT? I don’t even know who I am anymore.  
> Also I live by the fan-cast Paz Visla of Winston Duke.   
> Let me know what you think!

Fuck was the only thing you could think as you sprinted around a corner.

How did he find me so fast? You thought, glancing over your shoulder to see a LARGE blue Mandalorian still sprinting after you.

You knew that man had money, you knew he had power, you just didn’t realize he had so much of both. No doubt he put a bounty out on you the second he realized you’d disappeared. 

Rounding a corner, you caught your breath for a second before a flash of blue caught your eye and you were off like a shot again. You dashed through the market, glancing over your shoulder again to see the blue Mandalorian still trailing you, people parting for him as he blundered through town.

Dashing down a side street, you ran smack into a wall of metal when you glanced over your shoulder again.

“Caught you.” The modulated voice said, a different Mandalorian than the one that was initially chasing you. His hands wrapped around your upper arms and you were most definitely, caught. One Mandalorian you might be able to escape, two you definitely couldn’t.

“Shit.” By the grace of the maker, the large Mandalorian came around the corner, crashing into the silver Mandalorian that had ahold of your arms. He released you out of shock and you took the momentary confusion to take off again, dashing between buildings.

“What the f-“ came from behind you as the two Mandalorians regarded each other, but you couldn’t concentrate on that now. You just needed to hide long enough to find passage off this rock. Turning down another street when you hit a wall, you had a split second where you thought you were safe. A small ship was docked and you knew if you could sneak on board you’d be gone. But then a GREEN Mandalorian appeared around the corner, standing directly in your path. You spun, ready to take off in the direction you came, but the silver and blue Mandalorians came around the corner at that moment and you were trapped. 

If you couldn’t escape two Mandalorians, you definitely couldn’t escape three. Frantically searching for a way out, your head was on a swivel and you almost missed the exchange between the three.

“FETT?” Asked the silver one, but you weren’t sure which one it was directed at. You’d heard of a bounty hunter named Boba Fett, but he was supposedly dead so it couldn’t be him. When you couldn’t find a way out, your body slumped to the ground, back against the wall, holding your wrists up in the air so someone could slap binders on them. The silver one did, pulling you to your feet.

“What the fuck is happening?” The big blue one asked.

“I thought you weren’t taking bounties anymore?” The silver one asked him in return. 

“He reached out to me. Asked me specifically to find the girl.” He told the other two.

“He asked me as well.” The green one, Fett, said. A reality crashed down around you, and you couldn’t help but laugh. He was a cruel man, an unkind man, but he was not a stupid man.

“What the fuck are you laughing for, little girl?” The blue one snarled through his vocoder, whirling to snatch you around the neck and squeeze. You couldn’t help the yelp and shot of arousal that heated your entire body when he lifted you, your toes barely brushing the ground. You couldn’t answer, he was squeezing too tightly, but the silver one placed a hand on his arm and gently made him lower you back down.

“Paz. He prefers her alive.” The silver one directed at the blue one, Paz. Paz was still looking down at you, his huge frame dwarfing your much smaller one.

“Why were you laughing, girlie?” The one named Fett asked.

“Because. He played you.” Paz took a step towards you, making you shrink.

“I swear to the maker if this is some kind of lovers SPAT, you won’t make it home. Is this some kind of kinky GAME?” He snarled. 

You laughed again, the idea of a lovers spat more comical than it should be and the silver one took a step towards you. He wasn’t as large as Paz, but he was every bit as menacing when he spoke low in your ear.

“Explain yourself.” Swallowing thickly, you nodded.

“He called all of you separately? He didn’t just place a bounty on my head and call it a day? He specifically asked three Mandalorian to chase me down.” When they nodded at you, you kept speaking. “He’s a bantha’s asshole, but he’s not stupid. He just didn’t expect all three of to know each other.” Taking a deep breath you continued. “I assume he offered a lot of money for me alive, so he was probably banking on if the three of you did meet, it would be a shootout and he wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences of multiple bounty hunters claiming me. He expected you to all kill each other so he doesn’t have to pay you.” The weight of your words hit them and Fett cursed under his breath, barely audible through the helmet.

“What do we do now, Mando?” He asked, turning towards the silver one. You snorted at the stupid nickname and the blue one turned his visor towards you, which immediately ceased your laughter. A heady sigh came from Mando as he contemplated his options.

“I’m gonna assume you won’t let me claim the bounty by myself?” He attempted, and both visors fixed him with a dry look. Or as dry as a helmet can look. “And I don’t plan on letting someone else claim my bounty.” He said, grabbing your wrists and tugging you between the three of them. “I think our best option is to let the hunter with the highest credit offer claim the bounty and then we split it three ways. How much did he offer you, Paz?”

“10,000 credits for her living. 8,000 for her dead.” He spat, matter of factly. Your jaw dropped because he didn’t even LIKE you, why was he offering so much money for you.

“Boba? How much did he offer you?

“The same.” He said, low voice rumbling through his chest and it took a second for things to click. When they did, your knees buckled.

“THE Boba Fett?? He sent THE Boba Fett to capture me? Oh my maker. I thought you were dead?”

“I was. Until about four months ago.”  
“He actually sent the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy to capture me.” Snorts came from Paz and Mando as you realized the predicament you truly were in.

“Best and most feared, Princess. Don’t get it twisted.” The nickname shot straight to your groin and you had this overwhelming urge to get him to call you that again.

“How much did he offer the great Mando?” Boba prodded.

“15,000 alive. 12,000 dead.” And you actually collapsed at his feet. The amount of credits he had offered up to these hunters for your return, safe or not, was unreal. He’d never given a scrap to you while you were with him, but he’d paid your father off when he’d sold you to the monster. Now you can only imagine how much he paid.

“Get up, little girl.” Boba Fett instructed, pulling you to your feet. “We have somewhere to be.” He thrust you at Paz, who picked you up and threw you over his shoulder like you were a sack of flour. His large hands left heat signatures on your skin, searing the backs of your thighs where he lifted you. The strong arm that wrapped around your back to keep you in place radiated heat throughout your body, down into the very core of you.

“Who’s ship should we take?” Mando asked, wrapping around your wrists to double check his binders. The softness of the touch sent you spiraling, it had been a long time since anyone had touched you with a modicum of kindness, and you felt tears prick the backs of your eyes.  
Your mother died when you were a young girl, so young you almost couldn’t remember her at all. It had sent your father into a downward spiral, gambling, drinking, stealing. Often he went away for weeks at a time, leaving you alone as a young child. Once you got old enough, he started attempting to sell you to the highest bidder. 

Of course almost everyone who was buying a girl wanted one with pedigree, so he never managed to sell until Myro Drook came into the picture. He was a crime lord, not really looking for a wife or a child-bearer, but a punching bag. He didn’t like to hit his whores, they carried too many of his secrets. But he loved to hit you. He was an evil man and the first opportunity you had to run, you did. You didn’t even know you were crying until you felt the wind cool their trails on your face.

“Mine. It’s faster than that bucket of bolts you call a ship.” Boba said. “And it has a cell, so we don’t have to put her on carbonite.”

“Carbonite?” You squeaked, worried.

“We aren’t going to put you on carbonite.” 

Mando assured you. “You aren’t that dangerous.” His words made you look up at him, indignation on your features, only for you to realize he was teasing. A soft thumb came up to rest on your cheek, wiping at the trails your tears had made and you leaned into the touch. 

His hand disappeared from your face just as quickly as it had landed there when the trio stopped walking and you were hoisted back over the huge mans shoulder again. The travel back down was slower than the travel up, as his large hands gripped your waist and drug every inch of you along every inch of him. 

You stifled the groan that rose in your throat as your nipples rubbed against the metal plating on your way down. It had been months, seven to be exact, since anyone had touched you like that and you were on a hair trigger. Six months since you’d been sold, five since Drook hit you for the first time.

Turning, you noticed the ship, and a hand gently laid across your back, pushing you up the ramp. You leaned into the touch as much as you could, enjoying the feel through your thin tunic. You glanced behind you, finding that Mando was the one pushing you along and you internally sighed at the contact. You were placed near the cockpit doors while the three men conversed, your arms suspended in the air from a chain.

“So uhh, what happens next?” You interrupted and fought back a snicker when all three T-visors turned towards you. “I mean, I’ve never been hunted down by Mandalorians so I don’t know what to expect now.” You tried to sound light but the gravity of your situation began crashing around your ears.

“We”ll place you in the holding cell and take you back to your boyfriend.” Paz sneers, clearly still in the mindset that this was a joyride for you. You mustered up your courage and fixed your face with the angriest look you could and shot your next words at his back.

“Lift my shirt.” You spat at him and his shoulders tensed. “Better yet, pull the whole thing off.” You snarled, temper rising.

“I don’t think your boyfriend would like me ruining you like that.” He spat back at you, deep vibrato rumbling through his chest and you ignored the shot of arousal through your body at the idea. He unhooked you and walked you down the hall Boba directed him. The other two Mandalorians following as he tossed you in a holding cell, undoing the binders holding you before locking you in.

“Fine. I’ll do it for you.” You sneered, anger getting the best of you as you pulled off the long-sleeved tunic you wore. “Would a boyfriend do this? Would he leave these marks? Would he do it because it turns him on? Fucking answer me, Mandalorian.” You shouted, hurling your shirt at his retreating back, where it slapped against the bars of your cell. 

All three visors turned towards you, taking in your form littered with bruises, some healing and some fresh from the night you managed to escape. “He doesn’t want to beat his whores before he fucks them and he doesn’t want to fuck me, so I get the beatings. Then he makes me watch him fuck them. Explain to me why I would want to go back. This is not a fucking game to me.” You snarled, the last of the fight leaving your body as you hurled your last words at them. They all froze at your admonitions, hands clenching into fists as they watched you break. Your body collapsed, wracking sobs heaving your body.

“I don’t want to go back.” You said, once you regained composure.

“He does this to you?” Mando asked, “on purpose?”

“He likes it. And you’re going to offer me up like a piece of bantha meat to him.” You spat, temper rising again. He had the grace to hang his helmet.

“It’s our job.” You snorted at that, even though the situation was much less than humorous and turned your back to the three men, revealing even more bruises.

“Din.”

“I know.”

“You have a history of getting attached to bounty. We cannot do that. She is worth too much money.”

“It was one time. And he was a baby.” Din retorted. You assumed Din was the silver one, since he was the only one who didn’t have a name. Their words rang throughout your ears and you spun, fixing Din with a glare.

“You carried out a bounty on a baby? I have no chance.”

“It’s a long story.” He said, in lieu of an explanation. You snatched your shirt off the floor, pulling it back over your head before sneering at him.

“That’s the worst excuse I’ve ever heard.” With your nasty retort, they left.

—  
“Din. We can’t. We have to turn her in.” Boba said, back in the cockpit of his ship, Slave 1.

“You’re too soft.” Paz stated, reclining in his chair.

“Don’t start, I saw the way you rubbed her against you. You want her.”

“Of course. Have you seen her? But that doesn’t mean I’m willing to risk my reputation for her. And it would be a black mark on the Guild if we didn’t turn her in.”

“No it wouldn’t. We weren’t hired through the guild, we were hired through him.” Din said, poking holes in their theories.

“We can’t.” Boba said again, turning on the autopilot and spinning in his captains chair. His helmet was off, sitting on the floor near his feet and his heavily scarred face had more lines than usual.

“What if we turned her in. And then after we collected, went back to get her?”

“That’s almost as bad as not turning her in at all.” Paz mused, and Din could feel the annoyance radiating off of him.

“You saw those marks. He will kill her if we leave her there.” Din said, fist slamming on the arm of his chair.

“It’s not our problem, Din.” Boba said, voice full of regret.

“Humor me.”

“Fine.” Boba conceded. “If we managed to go back in and get her when we collect, how do you know he won’t just send a bounty hunter to collect her again?”

Din’s helmet tipped toward him, a note of incredulousness in the way it was angled. Who would be dumb enough to send a bounty hunter after three of the most dangerous bounty hunters in the galaxy?

“Okay. Fair point. But what are we going to with her AFTER?”

“Well I’d like to see if she would spend the night in my bed.” Paz snickered.

“Wouldn’t we all, but after that? We couldn’t leave her. He would send a bounty the moment he heard she was alone.”

“I don’t know. I just know we can’t leave her there.” Din’s tone had a note of finality, and the conversation ceased.

—  
Sometime during the night, you’d fallen asleep, huddled on the tiny cot in the cell. Someone had covered you with a thick brown woolen blanket and set out a cantina of water and a tray of food as well. You wolfed down the bread, taking more time with the soup because it was hot, and chased it only with large gulps of water. Your body was sore from your attempted escape and you took a second to stretch out.

“Good morning, Princess.” Came a gruff voice from the door and you suppressed a shiver at the nickname. “It’s time.” Solemnly, you nodded, sticking your arms out so he could slap binders on your wrists. “Don’t fret, little one. It’ll all be okay.” He said, hand in your lower back as he led you down the ramp and to sure death.  
—  
The Mandalorians flanked you, Din in front with Boba on your right and Paz on your left. They each kept a hand on your inner elbow as they walked you down the long hallway towards your “boyfriend”. You laughed internally at their harsh grips, it wasn’t like you were going anywhere. 

Even if you could, you wouldn’t get far. Myro had guards crawling the entire place and if one of the Mandalorians didn’t get you, they would. You tried to help the silent tears streaming down your face, but you couldn’t. You also couldn’t wipe them, and Paz noticed.

“Quit crying, pretty girl.” Came the short and silent demand. It was sharp, void of any softness, but it worked. You stopped crying, raising your head to watch Din lead the group towards Myro’s personal chambers. Two guards stood at the entrance, smirking evilly at you as the group approached. 

They knew what was in store for you as soon as those doors opened and you were turned over. Sliding out the way, hands on their blasters as they pushed open the door, you walked by them. More drug than walked on your own free will, but you made it inside none the less.

Myro was sitting on what he called his throne in the back of the chamber and was surrounded by at least four women of different species. When he saw the group he swallowed and you could see the slight fear in his eyes from where you walked.

“Ahh! The hunters have returned! And with my beautiful bride to be in tow. Thank you so much for returning her to me.” He lied through his teeth, sharp eyes darting between the hunters. He wasn’t an unattractive man, strong features with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, but he was ugly to you. You hated him with every fiber of your being and you reveled in the fact that he was nervous.

“I see you all received my call for help.”

“We did. And we do not appreciate being cheated out of our money, so we’ll make you a deal.” Boba rumbled, the deep timbre of his voice soothing you only fractionally. “You’ll pay us each what you owe, since we all finished our bounty, and we won’t kill you as slowly and painfully as possible.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible.”

“Then I’m afraid you won’t get the girl.” Din said, taking a small step back and boxing you in. The thing was though, that it didn’t make you nervous, instead it made you feel safe.

“I can give the highest bounty and you can split it, but I cannot afford to give up 35,000 credits for a common bitch.” He said, leaning back and waving a hand towards someone, who brought him a bag of credits. His words should have hurt, but they didn’t, you were too busy studying the Mandalorians.

“You’ll give us 28,000 credits, the amount if we’d brought her in dead, or we’re taking her and 35,000 credits.” Paz countered, fingers tightening in your elbow. When Myro had been speaking he and Boba had taken a step in towards you and you could feel the head radiating off their bodies they were all so close.

Sensing no other way to retain his credits and his dignity, Myro accepted their bargain, waving another man in who handed him two more bags. He waved Din forwards and you could sense the hesitation in the way he took a step back first, his body connecting with yours just briefly, before walking forwards and grabbing the bags from him. Boba and Paz took a step closer, sandwiching you between them and their armor until Din returned to the group.

“I see you have taken a liking to her.” Myro noted the protective posture around you. 

“Shame she doesn’t fuck. I’d let you play with her as a gift for bringing her back to me.” You felt Paz’s low growl more than you heard it, and felt the tightening of his hands against you.

“What makes you think we haven’t already played with her?” Din challenged, knowing he was full of shit. Myro’s upper lip curled, shooting daggers at you.

“More than she’s ever done for me then. I might have to take my turn next.” He said, causing your stomach to flip in disgust at the idea. Boba’s hand tightened this time, curling around the inside of your elbow.

“Take care of her.” Boba growled as Din turned and released your binders, replacing Boba’s hand on your arm, albeit softer. He pulled you away from the other two hunters, and you panicked.

“Please don’t do this. Please.” You whispered.   
“Din please.” Desperation laced your voice.

“Everything will be okay, mesh’la.” He said in a small undertone you. How could he know? You thought and Myro smiled an evil smile as you were handed over. His hand wrapped where Paz’s hand had been and your stomach dropped out to your feet. 

Din shuffled backwards and Myro yanked you towards him, pulling your whole body flush with his.

“Thank you, you may take your leave now.” He told them, waving to his guards to open the door as they left and the hopeful part of your brain thought they looked reluctant to leave you. As soon as they did, Myro released you, snarling as he raised a hand and smacked you across the face, cutting your lip instantaneously and sending you flying.

“Stupid bitch. If you ever pull some shit like that again, I’ll send hunters to kill you, not bring you back.” You knew he was telling you the truth as he stood over you, hatred in his eyes. “Now, I was in the middle of something before I was interrupted.” He said, grabbing you by the arm and throwing you in the corner. He grabbed the nearest girl, pushing her down on her knees as he sat down on his throne. He worked himself out of his pants and shoved the girls face down on his hardening cock. 

You buried your face down in your arms, finally releasing the tears that you’d been holding hostage all morning as his groans filled the room. He must have noticed that you weren’t watching because he barked at you to pick up your head. When you didn’t he stood, tumbling the girl off his lap. He stalked towards you, small dick swinging with his movements and fear shot through your core.

“I told you to fucking watch, you stupid bitch.” 

He grabbed you by the throat and you felt none of the arousal shoot through your core like you did when Paz grabbed you by the throat, only fear. Pushing you up against the wall, he raised his hand to smack you again and you flinched away from the impending blow. When it didn’t come, you saw his hand caught midair by a gloved one and hope shot through your body. You connected the hand to an arm and the arm to a silver-clad Mandalorian.

“Lay another hand on her and I will kill you where you stand.” He promised and the command in his tone had you swallowing thickly. “Release her, or I’ll do it for you.” He said, blaster in the hand that wasn’t holding Myro’s arm back. Myro’s hand released you immediately and you crumpled to the ground in a heap, gasping for air. Another set of hands pulled you to your feet and you were relieved to see Paz standing there. His voice crackled through his modulator,

“Are you okay, mesh’la?” He asked and you nodded dumbly, wondering what the nickname meant. “May I pick you up? It’ll be easier.” You nodded again and his strong arms wrapped around you, throwing you over his shoulder again, softer than the last time he did. He turned, walking towards the door and you saw Myro pinned against the wall by Din and Boba and you briefly worried they would get hurt, but then you made it through the door and saw bodies everywhere. All of Myro’s guards were dead and then you heard a scream of pain come from Myro’s chambers.

“What are they doing to him?” You asked you were surprised to hear Paz chuckle. It shook his shoulders and carried through his body as he walked.

“Making sure he never sends anyone to hurt you again. I’ll let Boba tell you what they did when they make it back to the ship.” He carried your weight effortlessly, only setting you down when you were in the cockpit of the ship. 

He did the same thing when he placed you down the first time, dragging your body along his, your nipples catching again on his armor. This time you let out a small sigh, one you know he heard. His large fingers cupped your cheek, inspecting the cut lip and the blossoming bruise from where Myro had smacked you.   
“Let’s get you some bacta spray for that, pretty girl.” Din and Boba returned to the ship as he was finishing putting the medicine onto your skin and you leaned your face into his soft touch.

“Ready? Probably best we leave sooner rather than later, Princess.”   
“What did you do to him?” You asked, truly curious, and you were surprised to hear a full body laugh.

“I made sure he’ll never forget my name.”

“Okay.” You said, drawing out the last syllable to show you weren’t really satisfied with his answer.

“He carved his initials into the mans cock.” Din supplied, and Paz and Boba burst into laughter again. You even cracked a smile, thinking of the fact that he’s going to think of the bounty hunters every time he got hard and a small giggle escaped you as well.

“Is that good enough retribution for you, pretty girl?” Paz asked and a wide grin crossed your face as you nodded and basked in the nickname.

“I cannot thank you enough for saving me. I wish I could kiss you in thanks.” You told them, knowing the Mandalorians couldn’t remove their helmets.

“You can’t kiss them, Princess, but you CAN kiss me.” Boba said, turning in his chair and removing his helmet. He was older than you expected, with a weathered and scarred face, but still impossibly handsome. You stood, ready to oblige, but Boba waved you off.

“You can kiss me when we are off this rock.” He said, and you buckled in and prepared for takeoff.


	2. Having You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve rescued you, what’s next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s porn. It’s literally just porn. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

“I thought Mandalorians couldn’t remove their helmets?” You questioned, once Boba punched in the coordinates.  
“We can’t” Paz and Din answered simultaneously.

“I’m not a Mandalorian, the armor belonged to my father.” Boba supplied, spinning in his chair to face you, now that the ship was in space. “Now how about that kiss?” He said, fixing you with a wicked grin and mischievous eyes. 

Rolling your own, you unbuckled and stood, crossing the small cockpit and leaned in, capturing his lips with your own in a soft kiss. Boba’s hands came up to cup your face, deepening the kiss just slightly before pulling away and slapping you on the ass lightly.

“Go freshen up. My quarters are down the hall and to the left. There’s a fresher in the back and I’ll grab you some clothes.” He said, nodding down the same hall they walked down when they placed you in the cell. 

You nodded, stopping to kiss the helmets of both Paz and Din, with the former gripping you by the hips and the latter grabbing the outsides of your thighs. You whispered a thank you to them both, garnering a small nod before you walked where Boba had pointed you.

You took your time in the fresher, washing down your body with the soap Boba had in there. It smelled masculine and slightly spicy and you took a deep inhale with every pass over your body. You soaked under the warm spray, letting the stressful events of the day wash off of you. You were free, you could do whatever you wanted. You could settle down, explore the galaxy, live a life. Smiling, you turned off the water, finding clothes just outside of the fresher door for you and you pulled them on. They were tighter than your usual clothes, forming to your body in the best way. You turned in the mirror admiring the way the trousers clung to your hips and ass. The tunic was low cut, showing off your collarbones and neck. Making your way back to the cockpit, you noticed there was food and water sitting in the spare seat.

“The clothes fit! Here I was worrying they would be too small.” Boba said, but the glint in his eyes made you think that’s exactly what he was hoping for.   
“My partner in crime,” and you felt like he meant that literally, “Fennec is about the same size as yourself, so I snatched some clothes she left here.”

“There’s food and water, you haven’t eaten since this morning so I’m sure you’re hungry.” Din remarked and you sat down, eating and basking in the comfortable silence.

“So where are we going?” You prompted after you finished your food, settling down in the chair.

“Well Tattooine first, make sure there’s no one tailing us, and then you’re free to go wherever you want, Princess.” Boba said, sunk down in his chair.

“Is that where you live?”

“Yes, I have control of the Hutt compound and we’ll be safe there.” You hoped safe for forever, honestly. “Now, the ship is on autopilot and I’m going to lay down. An old man needs his rest. Are you planning on joining me, little one?” He said, standing and leaning against his captains chair, giving you a sly wink. You took a second to appreciate his strong, thick build. Smaller than Paz but thicker than Din, he was definitely a looker. Then you realized what he asked and your mouth dropped.

“Boba.” Came the sharp bark from Din.

“Don’t be a downer, Mandalorian. You should have felt her kiss me, I don’t think she’d opposed to spending the night in my bed.” You flushed because he wasn’t wrong but you also got the distinct impression that they discussed this while you were showering and changing. Din turned to you speaking softly.

“You don’t have to, we don’t expect this from you because we helped you get away.” 

Nodding, you turned towards Paz, who had yet to speak, but you weren’t really sure what you planned on saying.

“Don’t look at me, pretty girl. I wouldn’t turn down having you in my bed for the night either. But I would never make you warm my bed or my cock.” His words shot through you and you swallowed thickly.

“How about you, Mando?” You asked, using the nickname Boba had used.

“How about me what?”

“Don’t play stupid, you know what I’m asking.” You snapped, a quick flash of bravado under stress. 

He sighed heavily, answering you.  
“Of course I wouldn’t be opposed to you spending the night in my bed, but I do not expect it of you.” 

“So you all want to sleep with me?” You asked, looking at all three men in turn as they nodded. You sat back, taking this moment in, knowing you would never get the opportunity to do something like this again, so you blurted the words out before you could regret them. “Would you all like to sleep with me tonight?” There was a sharp intake of breath as they considered your words.

“You mean, watch you get stuffed full of cock?” Boba said, voicing your thoughts. “I’ll never turn down a pretty girl wanting to take cock.” Din simply nodded and Paz was already palming himself at the thought.

“I guess that answers my question, so uhh, who wants to start?” To your surprise, Din moved first, picking you up and taking large paces towards Boba’s quarters. You heard the shuffling of feet and thought the other two were following close behind, confirmed when Din dumped you on the bed and three figures loomed over you. Boba moved first, crushing your mouth in a searing kiss as other hands worked off your trousers and underclothes, spreading your thighs.

“Do you have an implant?” Din asked. 

“Yes!” You told them and two gloved fingers swiped through your folds before circling your clit in short, rapid strokes. Boba’s tongue tangled with yours, breaking the kiss only to remove your tunic and bindings. His ungloved fingers found your nipples, tweaking them into stiff peaks. One gloved finger found its way into your slicked entrance and you arched at the feeling.

Paz’s helmet appeared near your shoulder, speaking lowly in your ear. 

“If that feels good, pretty girl, imagine how good our cocks will feel in you.” A groan rose in your throat at his words and the finger in your pussy started moving slowly. Boba’s lips left yours, moving down your neck as the finger inside you pulled out. You whined, reaching for some sort of friction but the explanation came quick. 

“Want to feel you, mesh’la.” Dins modulated voice said, strained from arousal. He shifted to pull of his gloves before sinking a finger back into you.

“What does that mean? Mesh’la? You keep saying it and I don’t know what it means.” You panted, Boba’s lips biting a trail to one nipple as Paz’s fingers tortured the other. 

“It means beautiful in our native tongue.” Paz explained, shifting to pull off his gloves as well, pulling a nipple taut between his large fingers. Your breath was coming in pants, between Boba’s teeth, Paz’s fingers, and Din sinking two fingers into your core, you were quickly coming undone. 

“Don’t make her come yet.” Boba barked and you actually whined. “Want her to come on my tongue. Now move, let me taste.” He snapped at them, voice demanding. “Sit in the chairs and watch.” He instructed and the two Mandalorians grudgingly obliged. They plopped into chairs that had been pulled up next to the bed, and pulled their hard cocks out of their trousers. 

“Now, Princess, let me give you what they can’t.” He said, kissing and nipping his way down your body, taking time to soothe over your bruises and leaving you panting for more. He finally settled between your thighs, broad shoulders opening you wide. He sunk his teeth into the soft skin of your inner thigh and you arched, hands finding your own breasts. You peaked your nipples and the seated hunters groaned watching you, hands stroking themselves. 

Boba tormented you, ghosting over your center, hot breath teasing. Without warning, he dove into your pussy face first, his hot tongue licking and torturing. A low, heady moan ripped from your throat and you threw your head back into the bed and Boba stopped. 

“Look at me while I eat your pussy, Princess, I want to watch you come undone.” His words shot straight through your core, and you sat up on your elbows to watch him. He leaned back in as soon as you did, tongue swirling around your clit and two thick fingers thrust into you, starting a slow, toe-curling, deliberate pace. Your moans got louder as you got closer and Boba stroked that spot inside you relentlessly. 

“You gonna come, pretty girl?” Paz grunted, hand stroking an impressive length. A whiny yes left your throat and Boba added a third finger at the same time as he sucked on your clit and you snapped. You gushed around him, screaming your release as you watched him lap up everything you gave. He crawled up your body, mouths meeting in a clash of teeth and tongues as his cock brushed against you and you tasted yourself on his lips.

“Ready to take me babygirl?” You nodded, grinding for more friction. 

“Why do you get to fuck her first?” Din sneered, hand pumping. 

“Because I made her come first.” Boba answered simply, sitting back on his heels and pulling your hips towards him. Din mumbled something about not having the chance but otherwise kept quiet. Boba started pushing in, his thickness stretching you deliciously. 

“Been a while baby girl? You’re so fucking tight.” You nodded, focusing as he sank in inch by deliciously thick inch until he was fully seated inside you and you both groaned at the fullness. He wrapped an arm around your back, pulling you to him and shuffling on the bed, gently laying you back down with your head hanging off so you were looking upside down at the two Mandalorians stroking themselves. 

“Want to take cock from both ends, Princess?” He asked and you nodded as Din rose from his position and stepped up to you. His cock was longer than Boba’s, but not as thick and you knew it would be a challenge to take him down your throat. Boba began to pull out as Din began to push in, equally as slow. 

“Ready Princess? I’m not gonna be gentle.” 

Boba warned after pulling out and pushing in a few times, helping your walls stretch. You couldn’t answer though, you had a mouthful of Mandalorian cock so your hand traveled down your body, hitting tight circles on your clit as a response. You heard a low growl and you transcended into another realm of pleasure as Boba let loose. His pace was rough and precise, he knew exactly the way to angle himself to pleasure you most. 

Din was much more gentle, your throat not as forgiving as your pussy, but he still pushed your limits. You could just barely see Paz, the brown skin of his hands stroking himself and his visor locked on your face. You started moving against Din, following his strokes and taking him deeper each time. Saliva began to drip from your mouth when Din pulled out, and your face was covered in it. Boba’s strokes, long, rough, and deep, hit a spot inside of you that would have had you screaming if you weren’t otherwise entrenched. 

His fingers traveled the length of your body, groping your breasts and pinching your nipples, before laying a sharp slap to them both. You arched, groaning deeply around the cock in your throat. 

You heard a low curse from above you and knew it was Din, who was softly rubbing your throat. You could only imagine what he was seeing, stretched out and stuffed from both ends. You wondered what your throat looked like from his angle, bulging around him and your eyes closed in bliss at the idea. Your body relaxed, and you became nothing more than a glorified cock-sleeve, but you felt that slow burn in your belly as another orgasm approached. 

Din and Boba took and took from your body, but expert fingers swirled tight, precise, harsh, circles around your clit and you felt your body tighten as you got closer. They both bottomed out at the same time, Boba hitting that spot that made you see stars and the taut chain snapped. You came hard, a scream deep in your throat. You hummed around Din as you came down, deliriously happy. Boba buried himself to the hilt moments later and spilled inside you, soft curses dropping from his mouth. 

He gently pulled out at the same time Din did and you knew you were wrecked, face covered in your own saliva. Soft hands gripped the back of your head, helping you up gently and you cracked an eye to see Boba standing there with a wet rag to wipe you off with, but a hand on his arm stopped him. 

“Don’t. I like her like this.” Came the sharp command as Din set you onto your knees, facing Paz and Boba. Din lined himself up with your entrance, pushing in slowly until he was seated fully. 

“Pussy feels good mesh’la.” He grunted, starting a brutal pace that had you gasping, eyes closed as your own spit dried on your face. His fingers threaded through your hair, pulling your head back as his hips snapped into you. Soft moans dropped from your lips, punctuated by whispers of his name as you came close to the edge again. Suddenly you were hauled up against him, cold bite of beskar on your back as his fingers gripped your chin. 

“You should see yourself, mesh’la. All fucked out for us. You like this, don’t you? Being used by us to get off?” His words hit deep inside your core and you whimpered a yes. The hand that wasn’t gripping your chin traveled down your body, circling your clit. You had been close, but those calloused fingers and dirty words pushed you over the edge and you came, hard. Din growled, shoving you back down into the bed as his hips snapped into yours and his modulated voice growled dirty promises. He laid a sharp smack to each cheek and then buried deep inside you, mixing his release with Bobas. 

Soft hands rolled you onto your back, cupping your face before wiping it with something warm. Once your eyes were clean, you opened them to see Paz’s visor looking down on you. 

“Like to see you ruined like this mesh’la, but I want to watch your eyes roll back into your head when I make you cum.” You sighed at his words while he maneuvered you to a position he liked. He laid one large palm on your inner thigh, pinning it against the bed and hooking the other leg over his shoulder as he began pushing into you. Even after the bed acrobatics that had already been performed, he was so large that he still stretched you. The hand that wasn’t pinning you to the bed wrapped around your rib cage, right underneath your breasts as he started this slow, devastating pace.

He hit all the right spots inside of you, brushing over the spot that made you see stars every time he thrust in. The slow pace burned your body up and you were sitting on the precipice of another orgasm before you knew it. His pace sped only marginally as he felt you fluttering around him and the hand around your ribs moved to your throat. The hand pinning you to the bed moved to circle your clit and your breath was coming in hard gasps.

“Next time we’ll split you on our cocks, stuffing you full from all angles. Would you like that, pretty girl?” A panted yes left your lips as you clenched harder around him. 

“You gonna come, mesh’la?” He grunted and you whimpered a yes. 

“Then beg.” His words took a moment to sink in and in that moment he tightened the grip around your throat. 

“Please.” Came the weak plea from your throat and his hand tightened again. “Please Paz.” You begged, slightly stronger this time, but it wasn’t enough for him as his fingers tightened again. It finally clicked that he wanted you to really beg for it, so you did. Strong whimpered pleas kept his fingers tight, while weak pleas caused him to tighten again. 

“Please, Paz. I’ll be so good Paz, please let me come for you. I want to come all over your huge cock while you fuck me, please.” Came your final beg and his hand was tight enough that you were starting to see spots behind your eyes and your voice was horse. Your fingers scrabbled up his arm, nails digging into the soft skin on the inside of his biceps. 

“Cum.” Came the short growl and you did, eyes rolling back in your head. Your vison burst with colors before going momentarily black as your dripping cunt choked his cock with the same force that his hand was choking your throat. You faintly heard a roar and then Paz’s cock touched places inside of you that no one had before as he released into you. His hand released the pressure and you found yourself floating emotionally as you came down from your high. He stroked lightly, helmet near your ear whispering praises about what a good girl you were. Once you were fully back with the living you had one simple remark. 

“Wow.” 

And you heard the rumble of laughs from all three men, two modulated and one clear chuckle. You moved to stand on jelly legs, but Boba’s voice stopped you.

“Where ya going, little one? I said I wanted you to warm my cock AND my bed.” You looked up to see him laying in the center of the large bed, dressed in underclothes and a loose tunic. 

“C’mere.” So you did. 

Crawling up the length of the bed, you snuggled into his waiting arms and stifled a groan at the heat radiating from him. You threw a leg over his hips and he rubbed a comforting hand down your back. He turned and told the Mandalorians to get comfortable, the bed was big enough for everyone. You heard the clanking of armor and then the bed dipped behind you as Din’s hand gripped at your hips and his beskar helmet bit into the skin of your shoulder. 

“You did good baby girl.” He cooed and you basked into the praise. You felt a hand curl around the calf thrown lazily over Boba and lifted your head slightly to see Paz laying down, chest still heaving from his efforts. Lips found your hair and a rough timbre reached your ears. 

“Get some sleep, Princess, we’ll go for round two in the morning.” Came the soft promise and you nodded, falling into a deep slumber as soon as he finished his sentence.


End file.
